This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component that includes a suction side cutback opening.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Due to exposure to hot combustion gases, numerous components of the gas turbine engine may include cooling circuits that circulate cooling airflow throughout various internal and external surfaces of the components during engine operation. Certain portions of components may be difficult to cool notwithstanding such internal cooling circuits. In addition, cooling airflow must typically be extracted from the gas path of upstream sections of the gas turbine engine which can result in efficiency losses.